Stranger, Save Me
by gaaralover51141
Summary: "No one would care for a slut like me," is the thought that is always in Naruto's head. Even after his old love Sasuke saves him from the hands of a man in an alley he finds out that he's engaged and runs to find shelter with an old friend. All the years spent in his old life, everyone practically is a stranger, but who will be able to save him from himself. SasuNaru,
1. Chapter 1

I wanna tell you a story, a story you can say comes from the bottom of my heart. It's the story of the day I met him, and when he saved me. I didn't remember him at first, I thought he was just a stranger who witnessed it.

Me against a wall, being hit by a large man, saying that I wasn't good enough to be loved, that I was just some stupid whore that no one would want. I was crying cause I knew he was right, I was a whore, being paid for sex with strangers, he was the one who got me here anyway, he knew. He knew I was weak, and I couldn't defend myself. He wanted to make me pay, saying that I wasn't that important to him and he would just get rid of me. He took out what I knew was a knife, even if I couldn't see it. He was going to impale me when his arm was grabbed.

I saw the man behind him, I couldn't see him very well but I saw that he had an annoyed face on.

"Why don't you just shut up. You're so annoying." He became uneasy, but his face expression soon changed to anger.

"You really gonna take the side of this whore?! This slut!!?" he looked back at me with disgust then turned back to the man still grabbing his arm. "Why don't you just turn the other cheek. No one will care if this slut dies." I cried harder but kept my sobs silent. He was right, no one will care, I'm an orphan that no one cared for, that's why I'm here as a whore on the streets.

"I would. Now just leave and go pick on someone your own size." I didn't understand of why he would say that, I didn't know him, I was sure he didn't know me..

He turned to face him with the knife still in his hand. He saw what he held but still didn't care, he kept what seemed as a cool face. The bigger man lifted his hand, going to hit the other. The younger man dodged it easily and kicked him down. The man still on the ground started yelling meaningless words, angry words. I saw the man take something out of his back pocket.

"Why don't you just shut up. I'm going to end you right now. All the pain you've caused to all you little workers, all the torment they've gone through because of you. Taking THEIR INNOCENCE. I won't let you go on with all that pain that you've caused." My legs felt so weak that I just fell down. I felt so weak from all the beating he had given me before the stranger had come.

I smiled, "Thank you.." I weakly said to the stranger. I blacked out.

I woke up again, it was lighter out, it must have been morning. I looked around and saw the stranger there across from me sitting on the ground. I could see his face better now, he was pale with deep onyx eyes. He had bangs covering the sides of his face but I could still see his face. His hair seemed a very dark blue, he was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with blue slacks and dress shoes. He looked over at me and saw that I was awake.

"You're awake."

"Where is he?" I stared down at his shirt that had spots of blood on it. He looked down at his shirt and smiled.

"He's in the police station, he was arrested for illegal prostitution. Don't worry, he's not coming out till he's dead." I stared at him, the one who saved me. He protected a whore like me. I started crying and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" he hugged me back softly, he seemed so kind. I cried lightly in his chest.

"It's okay Naruto.. I'm here now." I looked up at my savoir, my…

"Sasuke."

Love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah i know, before i said it was just a one-shot but, AnimeAuthorForevr inspire me to continue. I deticate this chapter to AnimeAuthorForevr, Darkest-Wings and sasunaru4evar. thanks for reviewing, it did help for me to continue.**

**I hope its good enough. Sorry if its too short :/.**

.

"_It's okay Naruto.. I'm here now." I looked up at my savoir, my…_

"_Sasuke."_

_Love._

I looked up at him, I couldn't believe that Sasuke was here, he had moved us here to make sure that he would never find me. I felt tears quickly fill my eyes. I hugged him again tightly, like if I let go he would be gone again.

"Sasuke, I cant believe you're here. I cant believe it…. Sasuke.." he held me I his arms until I relaxed and stopped crying.

"It's alright Naru, I'm here." he rubbed my back and kissed my forehead. I felt my body warm up as he held me, I hadn't been held this way since the last time I saw him so many years ago. "You can walk right?" I let go of him and nodded. When I tried to stand up I suddenly felt a stinging pain in my abdomen and legs. Sasuke put his arm around my waist to prevent me from falling back down. He helped me walk out of the alley to a car. He got in the drivers seat and left the alley behind.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the hospital to check out your wounds."

"No!" I yelled as I jumped in my seat. He looked over at me briefly.

"But Naruto, we have to make sure your not internally bleeding or anything along those lines." I shook my head.

"No, I can't. Please don't make me go there.." he stopped in front of the red light, he turned and looked me in the eyes. He turned and let out a sigh.

"Alright. Okay, lets just go home then.."

"I don't have a home."

"Well you do now." he turned and smiled at me. I felt myself warm from his smile. I nodded and turned to look out the window for the rest of the ride. I think I nodded off cause when I opened my eyes again we were in front of a large apartment house. He parked in front, he reached over to the backseat and took a briefcase and a long black coat. He got out of the car and walked over to my side to help me get out. Sasuke wrapped his coat around me and wrapped his arm around my waist to support me. We walked into the lobby, the woman behind the desk looked over to us.

"Good afternoon Sasuke-san. Umm, you got mail."

"Later." he said as we walked past her to the elevator, I saw her look over at me in disgust, after all, I was a whore. We stopped at the second to last floor, he opened the door on our left and we wet in. The place was huge, the window was huge, it gave a beautiful view of Konoha city. The walls were dark blue, the couch was black in front of the large flat screen. He lead me over to his couch, when I sat down my legs, back and abdomen hurt. He noticed my discomfort and went through a small hall and came back with a cup of water.

"Here take these." he handed me the water and two pain killers.

"Thank you." I swallowed the pills and tool a drink. He sat down next to me and put his hand on top of mine.

"Feel any better?" I looked over to Sasuke, his warm onyx eyes warmed my cold heart, I saw everything he had and did feel about me, love, care. I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Much better now." he chuckled and lightly kissed my forehead.

"I'm going to go start you a bath ,ok?" I nodded did my best not to lean on his couch too much, I didn't want to get it dirty. He got up and walked down the hall to a door. After the water started I heard a knock at the door. I called Sasuke but my voice wasn't very loud, there were more knocks.

"Sasuke, open the door. I know your there." I didn't know what to do so I got up and went to answer the door. It was a woman, she was wearing a pink sundress, she had green eyes and pink hair. She glared at me. "What's a whore doing here? Where Sasuke?" I looked down at myself, he always made me wear something to show a lot. I had on a black sleeveless shirt that showed my stomach and dark blue jean short shorts with some cheap shoes. I shuffled my feet slightly and rubbed my arm.

"He's in the bathroom." she crossed her arms and looked at me.

"And who are you? I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't buy you. He ha-"

"Naruto what are you doing?" I turned, Sasuke walked out from the hall.

"There you are Sasuke-kun!" she walked past me and went to hug Sasuke. He held out his arms but instead kept her off of him. He looked over to me.

"Naruto you can do take a bath now."

"But-"

"Who the hell is he?" I looked over from Sasuke to her.

"Well, I could ask the same thing…" she glared at me, she walked up to me and held out her left hand.

"I'm Sakura, Sasuke's fiancé."


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is dedicated to AnimeAuthorForevr for pushing me and letting me know that this story is wanted :)  
I'm sorry its short :/  
I own nothing -but i wish i did ;)**

* * *

I couldn't believe it, this girl comes in and tells me that she is Sasuke's fiancé. I looked over to Sasuke, he looked like he wanted to deny it but he knew he couldn't. I felt that sting in my heart again, the coldness surrounded me, making me feel numb. For the millionth time in my life, my eyes stung from the dry water that threatened to fall any second.

"Um, thanks Sasuke. I'll go fast..."

"Naru-"

"Let the whore take his bath Sasuke-kun. You have me right now." I ran down the hall into the bathroom, leaning my back against the door I slid down into the ground. My chest felt so tight, like I was suffocating, I could barely breathe. Tears ran down my cheeks, soaking my face, my sobs were quiet though, I had learned how to silence them.

After I stopped crying, not because I was done but because I didn't have anything left in me, I got up and walked over to the tub. The water was still warm; it smelled like Forget-me-nots, I snorted from of the irony. Looking at who was in the living room, he forgot me, even though I could never forget about him. I took off my clothes and relaxed into the warm scented water. I washed myself, began to scrub my sore limbs; there was a stinging pain in my forearm, looking over I saw it was scraped, probably from where he banged me against the wall.

I took the washcloth and scrubbed hard, trying to wash away the dirt, after a while it just felt numb. When I noticed that I had started bleeding I stopped and blotched the scrape to stop the bleeding. I was about to put on my old clothes when I noticed a pile of neatly folded clothes on the counter. Sasuke had laid them out for me to wear, a plain black shirt and jeans with slippers. I lifted his shirt and held it close to me, it smelled like him. _How dare he! How dare he forget about me! I never forgot about him! I loved him! I thought he loved me!_ I threw his gesture of kindness toward the door, _I love him…_ My knees, weak, shook and I fell on my butt as my shins banged against the cold floor. There was a knock on the bathroom door, I was still naked with only a towel around my waist.

"Naruto, are you okay?" I quickly put on my clothes, opening the door I was greeted by a worried face of the young Uchihia. I pushed past him and rushed toward his front door.

"Cya whore." I paused and looked back at the pink haired girl, Sakura I think she said her name was. I felt angry at her, but then I glanced at Sasuke who was walking toward me. _She didn't do anything, he forgot about me all on his own._ I got out of the apartment, slamming the door behind me. I ran as fast as I could as far away as I could get from him, I didn't look where I was going, so I wouldn't find my way back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken so long for me to update, Things have been hectic and stuff. **

**I wanted to thank everyone who's followed this story and such! Thanks and I hope you enjoy the slightly longer chapter! Please review please!**

* * *

The night wind was cold against my bare skin. Where could I go? Who would take in a whore like me? Tired of walking I laid against a stone wall and slide down to sit on the cold damp ground. I shut my eyes for a bit to rest, it had turned into night since I had left Sasuke's house.

"How troublesome." I opened my eyes and looked up at the man in front of me who nudged me with his foot. "And I wasn't even expecting company." I quickly got up and stepped away from the door behind me.

"S-s-sorry." he looked at me curiously, it seemed as if he knew me, but I barely remember anything from before.

"It couldn't be." he leaned in closer, "Uzumaki? Naruto Uzumaki?" I slightly nodded, he chuckled and gave me a crooked smile."Never thought I'd see you again." closer to the ceiling light I was able to see his face better, his jet black hair was spiked in a high ponytail, his unmistakable brown bored eyes looked down at me.

"Shikamaru?" he smiled, taking me into his arm he led me into his apartment. He sat me down on his armchair and went into his small kitchen in the corner of the room. After a bit he returned with a cup of tea. I thanked him and let the hot liquid warm my inside.

"Not that its any of my business, but I haven't seen you since 3rd year. Where have you been?" I tried to respond but my tongue became dry, nothing came out. He must of noticed my uneasiness. "Well, where are you staying while you're here?"

"I don't have anywhere to stay…" he nodded and left down the hallway. Looking around his apartment it felt cozy, the walls were a nice light green, the carpet was white, there was one low window behind his small dining table with two mats on both sides. On my left was a small bookcase, on my right was a night stand with a small lamp. His kitchen was small with only a fridge, a small stove top, a sink with a cupboard above it and a small empty counter. I heard his light steps from the hall, he gave me a pile of folded clothes and led me to his bathroom.

"I hope you still like ramen, it's the only thing I got." I smiled.

"I love ramen." he smiled and left back down the hall, I walked in and placed his clothes on the sink and stripped down. I tied the string on the pajama pants, his shirt was loose on me, well looser than I was used to, the light scent of lavender tickled my nose, it was a nice smell. I took off my ripped up socks and slipped on his warm soft slippers. I was glad I had taken a bath so I wouldn't dirty his clothes. Walking out into the hall the smell of ramen excited my sense of smell. I placed the my clothes on the wooden chair in the corner of the room and walked to the small black table. Shikamaru placed the bowls of ramen on the table and sat across from me.

"Bonne appetite."

"Itadakimasu!" I broke the wooden chopsticks and ate the delicious ramen. I tried not to be rude by eating fast but couldn't help it, it was the only thing I've eaten in days. After we finished eating he took the dishes and put them in the sink, he sat me down in his armchair again, he sat on the wooden chair.

"You okay Naruto? You seem upset." I looked at Shikamaru, I think he deserved to know, he was being so nice letting me crash with him for the night. I swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Sasuke's getting married."

"Whats wrong with that?" I looked up at him, was he serious?

"But he's suppose to love me! He swore he'd love me always…" there was a lump growing in my throat, I tried to swallow to take the pressure off.

"I know you must feel betrayed, but he had to move on. Did you expect him to wait for you, not even **knowing** if you'd even come back?" I thought about all the pain I felt, of not having him with me, wondering if I'd ever even see him again, it hurt-that pain, I wouldn't have wanted him to feel that way.

"You're right. Its just I thought that when he found me he'd take me back into his life. Kinda pick up where we left off. I thought he'd still love me…" he nodded understanding what I was saying. He shuffled in his seat, after a bit he sighed.

"What happened to you? All those years ago?" I gulped, I never thought I'd ever tell anyone, but Shikamaru deserved to know.

"I was kidnapped…"


	5. Chapter 5

It was dark, the moon high in the sky, looking around the eerily silent street I should have been worried but my happiness was too profound for me to find anything around me as trouble. I held on to the piece of paper in my hand with dear life as if my life depended on it. No, my life did depend on it. Too excited to hold back anymore a squeal left my lips as I seemingly stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I cant believe Sasuke is doing this for me! Living together? God I love him so much!" a sudden crashing sound from the dark alley to my left broke me from my fantasy. "Hello? Is someone there?" not seeing anything I shrugged it off telling myself that it was just some stray cat. I took out my phone to check the time, I have to be home soon or Ero-sennin will get mad.

"Naruto.." I turn around quickly to the alleyway, I swore that I heard my name. "Naruto.."

"Whos there!"

"You didn't actually think that you could run from me did you?" the voice was too familiar, it sent the same shiver down my spine like it had those years ago. I turn around to see his shadow loom over me, I could see his sickly pale skin that was an unnatural white, his snake like eyes looked straight at me, freezing me at the same spot.

"Wha-what do you want?" my voice is shaky, I try to edge away from him but my body collides with another.

"Where do you think you're going Naruto-kun." the slimy voice I clearly recognized as the older man's lap dog.

"I'm here to take you back Naruto-kun."

"You cant imagine how much he's missed you." there's a lump in my throat the size of a grapefruit that makes it harder for me to breathe. The memories start flashing back, water is already starting to form in my eyes as I feel his icy hand touch me cheek.

"I knew it wouldn't take that long to find you. It was quiet difficult though, to find you alone without that boy." Sasuke. I should have listened, he kept telling me that he felt like someone was watching us. I should have listened. "Don't worry, I'll take you somewhere he'll never find you."

"He'll find me! He wont stop till he finds me!" he chuckles, again the shiver runs down my spine.

"Not unless you tell him not to look." the small amount of courage I had quickly faded, what did he mean by that? No matter what Sasuke would always look for me. "I mean you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him would you?"

"You wouldn't dare touch him!"

"You and I both know that he would Naruto-kun."

"Kabuto's right Naruto, we both know how much I need you." he leaned down and licked the side of my face, my body was shaking so much, the grip Kabuto had on my arms tightened, holding me where I was. "You're going to call him." his hand slithered down to my jean pocket and took out my phone. He placed the phone in my hand.

"You cant make me!" I felt a cold metal hit my right temple, I gulped knowing fully well what it was.

"I think I can." shutting my eyes I wished it all away, hoping that it would all fade and when I opened my eyes I would see Sasuke looking down at me with that smile, that I'd be lying on his bed with his arms wrapped around me like so many other nights. But when I opened my eyes I was greeted by his glowing yellow eyes that glared down at me. "If I cant have you Naruto, no one can." I flipped open my phone and scrolled down the very few contacts I had until reaching the one I pulled up so many times before. A hiccup escaped my mouth as I heard the ringing on the other line, I hadn't noticed that I was crying. Please don't pick up. Please don't

"_Hey Naruto." _I swallowed and held the sobs in.

"Hey Sasuke. You wouldn't believe it. I-I'm getting shipped off somewhere. Ero-sennin just told me th-that-"

"_Why are you lying to me?"_

"I know, not another foster home right? It cant be helped though."

"_Whats going on!"_

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I-I'll miss you… I don't think I'll be coming back."

"_Naruto why are you saying this?"_ I couldn't hold back the sobs, it was so hard. I could hear the stress in his voice.

_.  
_

_.  
_

**_I couldn't believe my ears, he couldn't have been serious. "You're messing with me." he smirked but shook his head. "This is some sort of joke. It has to be."_**

**"_Stop being such a dope." _**

**"_Says the guy who supposedly loves me." he laughed which just made me stop. Walking over to me he takes hold of my face and leans in so our foreheads touch._**

**"_I say it because I love you." I feel my face heat up._**

**"_But you're Sasuke Uchiha."_**

**"_And you're Naruto Uzumaki."_**

**"_We're both guys.."_**

**"_So are Kakashi and Iruka." with every word I feel myself melt. "You have me already, and you're not getting rid of me that easy." I feel the same butterflies in my stomach, the same ones I had that day I met him. I give up and let him take me, I let him hold me like I've never been held. I let him love me, like I've always dreamed._**

.

.

"Th-thanks for everything teme. I lov-" the phone was snatched from my grasp before I could finish, my knees buckled and I fell down crying. I was protecting him, I couldn't have him know…

Everything was muffled, I couldn't hear what they said as I was thrown into the back of a car, everything left me, I continued to cry.

.

He locked me in the apartment, for safe keeping he always said. One time after trying to jump he even locked the windows. I lost track of time, after a while I even stopped resisting, I had lost hope.

.

He told me that it had been a couple of years, four I think he said. He told me he was getting bored with me, I wasn't young enough. I was almost twenty. Instead of letting me go back he took me somewhere even further. Just like that he threw me away to someone else, like a dog that got too old he got rid of me so easily.

.

Most of the girls had sympathy for me, unlike most of them I had had someone, and I had been forced into this. The owner treated me the worst, saying that I was a guy and I should be able to handle more. I was with them for two years, walking up and down the streets getting money for him, I thought I had seen it all.

.

One day he brought in this new girl, looking at the face that couldn't have been more than 17 I finally broke. I couldn't let him do to her what he did to the rest of us. So took I her away, I gave her all I had and told her to leave without looking back. I still remember her face when she left. She was so happy, she told me that she'd go to her parents. She still had parents. But that was when he caught me, it was too late to get her back so he took out on me, in the alleyway he found me in. He slammed me against the wall and told me that he would just get rid of me.

And that's where Sasuke found me.


	6. Chapter 6

_"What happened to you? All those years ago?" I gulped, I never thought I'd ever tell anyone, but Shikamaru deserved to know._  
_"I was kidnapped…"_

_And that's where Sasuke found me._

* * *

I shuffled around in my half-asleep state, I felt the cushion under me that completely soothed me, I couldn't remember the last time I had laid in something this comfortable. Against my will I stretched, although my body ached all over it felt nice to move my stiff limbs. My hand hit something as I stretched that scared my up off what apparently was a bed.

"Geeh you didn't have to hit my face." The spiked dark hair made me recall what happened the day before, I chuckled nervously, "Uh sorry Shikamaru." He shuffled in bed before just groaning in defeat and sat up, against myself I felt myself blush when he looked at me, thinking of the night before and how we ended in the same bed together just made me flustered, even though I had worst nights. "Um, so I'm uhh…"

"Do you wanna get a bite?" He let out a large yawn as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"I-uh, don't want to trouble you…"

"Naruto it's fine, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to."

"Right…" He again gave me clothes to borrow as he left to the bathroom to get ready. After quickly changing into the pair of light denim jeans and a black tee-shirt, I felt obliged to make his bed and clean up after myself. His bedroom was small, the bed was at the corner of the room with the dresser across from it next to the door, on the other side was another bookcase and a desk with papers scattered on top. After a while he came back and let me get ready with a spare toothbrush, as I brushed my teeth I felt myself get more and more nervous, the more comfortable he made me feel the more of the idea I was getting that he was intending on helping out more. Not that the idea was bad, I felt extremely grateful of his thoughtfulness but didn't know how I could repay him. I shook my head, I was getting ahead of myself, he knew exactly what I've been, how would he be able to let in a whore into his house.

"Are you eating the toothpaste or can we go?" even though his face was the usual bored expression I could hear the amusement in it.

"Oh sorry. Uh yeah I'm done." We exited his apartment and walked down a few blocks before entering a small diner. After his insisting I got a stack of pancakes, we were mostly quiet not really having to say much of anything. "Oh so, what do you do for work?" I asked realizing that he had mostly been focusing on me,

"I just work at this corporation, mostly do the number crunching." I tried asking more but most of his answers seemed to just be answered yes or no, I didn't mind too much, that was Shikamaru. After we finished our food we stayed to drink, he had coffee but I had tea, a bit after he looked down at his watch and shuffled only slightly. "Well I have to head to work soon." I nodded understanding. "Naruto, you know you're uh.." I think he flushed slightly but I dismissed it. "You're welcome to stay. W-with me.. Just until you get on your feet." I felt myself grin but pulled myself back.

"Are you sure? I mean I really don't want to trouble you." He shook his head with a slight smirk.

"I wouldn't be offering if I didn't mean it."

"Th-Thanks Shikamaru!" I gave him a large grin, I felt completely grateful for what he was doing for me. I didn't completely understand, during school we hadn't been the closest, but the fact that he even remembered me after all this time must have meant he had considered me a close friend. After everything I think that's what I need right now.

"I'll walk you back then." I nodded and walked alongside him back to his apartment. I thought back on what happened last night, after I had told him everything I lost control and just broke down, I think it was just because it was the first time I had ever really looked back on everything that happened to me. Shikamaru calmed me down, he even let me sleep in his bed, I recall slightly asking him to stay with me though, so I wouldn't be alone. "Here." He handed me the keys to his place and some money, stopping me before I could protest, "I wont be back too late." I nodded and watched him walk off. I made sure that the keys were securely in my pockets before I walked down the opposite street making sure I remembered where his place was.

* * *

Hours passed before my stomach started growling painfully, it was a little early in the afternoon. I walked into a convenience store and bought a small bento box to eat, I sat on a bench that was close to a playground and ate. I had been to dozens of places looking for somewhere to work, I had no intention of taking advantage of Shikamaru, I had to get back on my feet as soon as I could. It was getting hard, I was around 22 I think. I didn't get to even finish school and it felt like everyone knew what I was. I shook my head, I wouldn't get anywhere if I kept thinking that way. After I finished my food I started looking again, I was just as unsuccessful though. It was late in the evening when I gave up for the day and headed back. Having a place to go back to felt nice.

"Tadaima."

"Shikamaru! Okaeri!" Shikamaru looked over to me and amusingly smirked, I looked down at myself and saw that I was covered in a lot of the food that I had spent making for him. "Uh, I made you dinner."

"Will I be eating it off of you?" I felt myself flush before I realized he was making fun of me on account of the mess.

"Haha, no dattebayo." I let Shikamaru eat as I cleaned the mess I made in his kitchen since I had been eating while I had been cooking for him. I finished washing his plate when he called me over.

"Here this is for you." He handed me a large bag, confused I sat down as I looked inside. There was a couple of outfits in there, even pajamas, in a smaller bag there was a bunch of other things like soap, a new toothbrush, razors and my own towel. "I mostly guessed your size but I'm sure they'll fit since you're pretty small.

"Shikamaru you didn't have to."

"Well I'd rather you have your own clothes than having to keep borrowing mine."

"Right, thanks."

"About sleeping you can take the bed."

"Oh no I can't, you need your rest more than I do. Besides I'm used to the floor.'

"I am not letting you sleep on the floor." He paused slightly and shuffled a little. "But I mean the bed is big enough… for the umm, b-both of us. Just until I can get you another bed."

"I don't want to-"

"Naruto how many times do I have to tell you? I'm doing this because I want to. Relax ok?"

"Alright… Thanks."

"I have some extra work to do. I know it's not much, but make yourself at home." I nodded happily and let him go into his room to do his work.. I cleaned the apartment as much as I could, Shikamaru kept it pretty clean already. I went to take a bath after asking Shikamaru who scolded me slightly for asking which made me laugh. I dressed and readied for bed taking note at the softness of the orange pajamas he had bought for me. When I entered his bedroom he apologized that he still had a lot of work but to go ahead and sleep. I told him I didn't mind, I laid down at the far side of the bed to give Shikamaru enough room when he was ready to sleep. I fell asleep easily and comfortably to the scribbling of his pen on paper and the occasional clicking of a fancy calculator he had with him.


End file.
